


Doctor's Orders

by petrichorica



Series: Spencer Reid/Reader One Shots [9]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Spence takes care of u, period mention, pregnancy mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 11:57:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9819341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petrichorica/pseuds/petrichorica
Summary: FIC REQ: can you please do a reid x reader (dating or not,, whatever u like)where the reader is on her period and he just takes care of her n it’s just fluffy n cuttteee cause it’s almost that time of month 4 me n i need this to ease myself lmao





	

Law and Order: SVU blared on your laptop. You curled further into your couch, clutching your abdomen and groaning over the noise. It was that time of month again, and this time around seemed to be particularly harsh. So, you did what anyone with searing abdominal pain and cramps would do, and spent the day eating ice cream and watching Netflix in your boyfriend’s apartment.  
You and Spencer have been dating for about a year now, and you spent more time in his apartment than your own.

Your phone buzzed from across the room. You groaned, rolled off the couch, and crawled over to grab it, almost knocking a lamp over in the process. Spencer had just texted you, he’ be home in five minutes. You lay prone on the floor, in too much pain to bother crawling back to the couch. Another round of searing pains hit you, and you curled into a fetal position, clutching your stomach and squeezing your eyes shut. A few minutes later, you heard Spencer’s key turn in the door.

“(Y/N)?” He called, dropping his bags on the floor. You groaned from across the room. Spencer rushed over.

“Holy shit, are you okay?” He bent down to your level, hand touching your shoulder. You rolled over and nodded.

“Cramps.” You groaned, pulling yourself up off the floor. Spencer helped you over to the couch, and you burrowed back into the cushions. Law and Order still played on your laptop.

“Are you watching one of those dumb crime shows? You know those are totally inaccurate. Besides, you’ve got the real deal right here.” Spencer sat down at your feet. You scoffed at him.

“I don’t care if it’s inaccurate, it’s entertaining and distracting me from the pain.” You said stubbornly, propping your feet up on his lap. He began to massage your feet, working his thumbs into your soles. You sighed loudly.

“That feels so nice…” You closed your eyes and leaned back into the couch.

“You know, when you have cramps on your period, it’s actually because your hips are expanding to make room for the uterine tissue that’s being shed. Essentially, you’re going through a mild labor.” He said. You laughed and looked up at him.

“In that case, if you ever get me pregnant, you’re giving me daily foot rubs.” You giggled.

“I have no problem with that,” He stated, grinning widely at you. “Oh, I brought you cranberry juice and chocolate ice cream like you asked.” He got up from the couch to retrieve your supplies from the floor. You watched your boyfriend as he got you a bowl and spoon from the kitchen, a dreamy grin on your face. You sat up as he handed you the bowl, sitting next to you. He reached behind you to grab the blanket over the edge of the couch, and you lifted your arms so he could spread it over your legs.

You leaned into his side and he wrapped his arm around your shoulders. He pressed a kiss to your forehead as you both leaned back to watch Law and Order.

“I love you, Spencer.” You looked up at him, gazing into the big brown eyes you’d fallen in love with.

“I love you too.” He grinned at you. You’d never get tired of that smile. You curled into his side as the dulcet tones of murder played from your laptop.

“Okay, that’s totally incorrect, real serial killers don’t-” He complained, but you cut him off. You pressed a finger to his lips.

“Shh, just watch. It’s entertaining.” You giggled at him. He huffed dramatically. You laid your head on his shoulder, and slowly drifted off to sleep.


End file.
